Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi..
by Sailor Saiya
Summary: This is the prologue to my new story. Don't worry I'm not a newbie i just changed my nic. I got the idea for this story and I really liked my character sooo...tada! ^.^' Hope ya like.
1. ~*Prologue*~

~* Prologue *~  
  
~* There have been many that dreamed about it...  
~* There are many that have said they have seen it...  
~* But the truth is...it's not here...yet.  
  
* Legend has been written... that one day a supreme warrior of a divine power will rise...and set the universe into dark ruin... Combined by two of the most powerful races known in this universe. The Saiyajins, and the Lunarians of the milkyway galaxy's planets have come together to create the ultimate warrior of massive power. Born with Saiyajin blood, and training of a royal Lunarian senshi. Sailor Saiya finally shows herself after years of seclusion on our planet...Earth. After being discovered the Z fighters must find the Sailor senshi to confirm a pact to defeat this un-known force. Are they friend...or foe? Are they good...or evil? Do they come in peace...or destruction... these and other questions rummage through their minds as they try to track down this new visitor. Where did they come from? Who are they and what do they want? All these questions will be answered in..."Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi" *  



	2. ~*Chapter One*~

Hiya people. I'm back (dun da dun) And hopefully ya haven't missed me too much. ^.^' Well I hope ya liked my prologue. Here is the story. Yup, I'm using American names for a few reasons. One, I'll probably screw up on the spelling...and two some people are not as privileged as us non Funi anime lovers and might get confused when reading the names o.0' So bare with me on the names and all okie doie? And please please review ^.^' Pretty please? Yea, I know this idea has probably all ready been done like...what...uuh (counts) about I would say 3578903465128347098743193875987341 times maybe? Oh well, you might like it anyway.  
"Talking"  
Thoughts  
  
  
  
Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi...  
  
"Pathetic..." A disgusted female sounding voice said then slowly fading off...  
  
  
  
"Aaah! Oh wow, so you're saying that there is one more of us out there Luna?" Serena screamed falling back onto her bed at another of the scout meetings. "That's to much, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Serena!" Luna yelled to get it in her head. "Now either listen up to what I have to say or just go to another room I'm very serious!" Luna composed herself again sitting politely on a tabletop and continued.  
  
Artemis dragged over a large book and opened it up pointing to a very old picture on a worn out looking page. "This is her, right here. Get a good look and try to remember this face. We have reason to believe that she may be around here, and that she is very dangerous."  
  
Luna nodded. "That's right, we are not sure why or how she got here but all that we can figure is that she is out to destroy this world. So we must find her and stop her at once."  



	3. ~*Chapter Two*~

Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi...  
  
  
  
The Z guys 'ahem' and the girls too. Where all at the Capsule Corp after a meeting at Dende's hearing news of the new visitor...(Note: This is after the whole Cell/Android thingy and before Trunks, Goten and all them are born. So it'' just kinda normal I guess.)  
  
"Man...that's strange. But then again, it sounds uuh...kinda fun." Goku scratched his head thinking.  
  
"Are you a complete idiot, Kakarot?! Or have you all ready forgotten that we are the only ones left of full blood?!" Vegeta was getting a little irritated by Goku's forgetfulness. He crossed his arms looking like he was just going to go off and bang his head against a tree or something.  
  
"What? I mean, think about it Vegeta. Wouldn't you like to meet someone just like us? It would be kinda like a family reunion, only we are not related and all." Goku tried to make him happy, but guess what...he failed. (duh)  
  
"Well honestly you guys, I don't like the sound of this. No offense or anything but I don't we can handle another one of you guys. Even if it is a girl...ya know I can't even put up with reagualr human girls, more less a saiyajin one." Yamcha joked putting his arm behind his head and laughed as everyone just looked at him.  
  
"I kinda agree with Yamcha though." Krillin sighed. "I mean, she's evil right? So that means we have to watch our backs. And we all know how saiyajins are, so it's gonna be a lil hard to defend ourselves."  
  
Bulma made a lil couch noise and joined in. "Well, to be blunt this isn't like we are up against the android or anything so I really wouldn't worry about it you guys. You will be able to sense her around if she where to sneak up on you or anything." Bulma sat down on the couch as they stared at her. "Well...am I right?"  
  
"That may be so, woman. But you forgot one thing..." Vegeta narrowed his eyes turning his back to them all. "I thought I made it clear that a saiyajin should never be underestimated, no matter who they are. And from what I have come to know now, this will be a very challenging opponent. One in which I will gladly take head on, by myself." After that he walked off to his hole...er uh, gravity room. 'Ahem' sorry about that.  
  
"Well, there he goes." Goku looked as Vegeta walked off. "I guess we all better do the same thing. I think Vegeta is right, even if we don't really know what we are up against we should still be prepared." Goku looked at everyone as they each agreed.  
  
"Well, good luck then you guys. And I'll try to keep a look out for anything strange on the radio or news or something. "Bulma waved as they each took off.  



	4. ~*Chapter Three*~

Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi  
  
"Not a bad looking dump...this race of people must be part of the lower intelligence. Such small buildings..." A woman walked up to a gate looking at a rather large mansion inspecting it. "I suppose this will do for the time I'm here." She opened the gate walking up the stone path and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A man answered the door looking at the woman in front of him who seemed to be dressed like she was a salesperson. "Oh, I'm sorry we don't want anything. Good bye."  
  
Be fore he could shut the door she put her foot in stopping it "Oh, but sir you will most certainly love this item. It's been known to change lives...permanently..." Her lips curled into a smirk like smile as he agreed and let her in.  
  
"Please, do make yourself at home miss. I will get my wife for you to talk to. Go sit in the parlor please." The man walked off.  
  
"Oh, well thank you mister. And please, do bring your children too. This is a family item..." She took a seat on the couch crossing her legs one over the other and looked around the room. "Not bad...for a dump." She looked up as a woman walked in with teo young children at her side, two girls looking just like their mom.  
  
"Oh, good evening miss? What is your name?" She held out her hand to meet the sale lady.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to know my name. I am only here to show off my product and hopefully you will agree to a purchase."  
  
"Ok, well what is it that you are selling us?" the lady sat down with her two kid and her husband beside her.  
  
"Oh, it's a life changing item...You will just...die...for it." She stood up looking at the family. "So...are you interested? Hm?"  
  
"It sounds good, you say it's life changing, permanently Hm?" The man asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes..." She smirked letting out a maniacal laugh throwing her head back as she sent a powerful blast at the helpless and un expecting people. "Hmph, well that takes care of that. 'Heh' I hope the liked my product..." She smirked clapping her hands dusting them and headed up the steps. "Now, for a rest...tomorrow I will start my new life before destroying this pathetic planet..."  



	5. ~*Chapter Four*~

Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi  
  
"Hey c'mon you guys. It's not like we are not allowed to take a break or anything." Yamcha begged and begged for someone to join him in a night of bar hopping.  
  
"Well gee, Yamcha I'd like to go. But I don't think chichi would like it." Goku blinked being confused and scared of his hell spawn wife.  
  
"Hey! She doesn't have to know, c'mon Goku. It's good to take a break and to just hang with the guys. C'mon please?" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
Vegeta, who was just standing against a wall, decided he should try it out. "I guess I should go...But I'm not going to have fun, I'm just going because I have nothing else to do..." He was actually interested when he heard girls where going to be dancing there and all, he just didn't admit it.  
  
"See, even Vegeta is going! C'mon!" Yamcha looked at Goku.  
  
"Well, ok. If Vegeta is going then. But we can't tell Chichi, she might get mad." Goku looked around hoping she didn't hear.  
  
"Great! It will be a guys night out kinda thing! Good idea Yamcha!" Krillin laughed "This will be pretty cool, just to take it easy for a while. Sounds fun!"  
  
Later That Night   
  
"Tell me again...why did I come here with you morons..." Vegeta grunted, but soon got a smirk on his face watching one of the waitresses go by. "Ok, never mind. I remember now..."  
  
"Heh heh heh" Yamcha looked around at all the girls in the small uniforms. "Ya know, for a new place I think I'm addicted all ready."  
  
Krillin hit him over the head "Down boy down, we haven't even got seated yet."  
  
Yamcha rubbed his head. Then everyone sweat dropped looking at Goku who had 4 or 5 girls around him flirting with him, and Goku looked just as confused as ever. "Uh...I just want a table for me and my friends." Goku blinked. They eventually got seated and got some drinks and all.  
  
They all sat around at the table talking, and yes they where actually getting a long with one another. With Vegeta around don't ask me how that happened, he's probably piss drunk at the moment...  
  
"Hi, welcome to the MidNight Night Club. I'm Sabrina and I'll be waitressing for you this evening." A young woman standing around 5'2 with black hair falling down to her mid back wore a 'ahem' rather revealing waitress uniform like all the other girls. She had a cheery type of voice.  
  
Yamcha got wide eyes oogling at the girl and started drooling on the table.  
  
"Um, I want more of this stuff that comes with the lil umbrella thingies." Goku handed her his glass. "But uh, can I get it in a bigger glass?"  
  
Sabrina giggled and put the glass on her tray. "Ok, I'll just bring you guys the whole keg all righty? Is that all? We do serve food here too."  
  
Vegeta looked around for what he wanted and pointed out at some people having a party. "I want that."  
  
She looked over. "Um, what? There is a lot over there." She blinked being confused.  
  
"Exactly, I want the whole thing. And...whatever these loser want is fine too." Vegeta said with his saiyajin like appetite.  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "All right then." She walked off to get the guys orders. She came back after a while with about 6 other girls holding large trays of food. "Is that all? Or, did I miss something?"   
  
"That's fine, now go away woman." Vegeta shooed her off as he ate.  
  
"Ok, anything you guys?" She looked at them all.  
  
Yamcha finally snapped out of it and jumps up standing on his seat and leaned over the table. "Can I get a lap dance?!?!"  
  
"What?!" She pulled back her arm balling up a fist and then let go sending her fist into his face. "You perv! That's not my area, I'm a waitress, not a prostitute." She grabbed her tray and stomped off.   
  
Krillin laughed and helped Yamcha sit back down. "Well, not to be mean but I think you deserved that bro."  
  
"Man, she's got one hard right hook." Yamcha rubbed his cheek. "I'm in love!!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You obviously are an idiot." Vegeta mumbled giving Yamcha an evil stare. "If you haven't notice, she obviously likes me."  
  
Goku blinked. "Well, I'm going to start a fight but I think she likes me Vegeta."  
  
Krillin laughed. "You are all nuts! She is totally for me! Hahaha!"  
  
"You bald freak, I saw her first!" Yamcha reached over and started choking Krillin. "She's mine!"  
  
Goku blinked. "Hey c'mon we don't have to fight. How about no one gets her?"  
  
"Kakarot, don't you know never got in the middle of a bar fight?" Vegeta gave him an odd look.  
  
"Huh?" Goku was confused and then Krillin and Yamcha both attacked him in a drunken rage.  
  
Vegeta sat there laughing at them all.  
  
This went on for a while...  



	6. ~*Chapter Five*~

~* Sailor Saiya: Legend of the Lost Senshi  
  
"Long night..." Sabrina sighed heading up the stone path way to her mansion. She walked inside and headed right up the steps to get a shower.  
  
"The nerve of that human, asking for such a thing from me. Why did I even get this stupid occupation? Waitressing...'hmph' at least it's simple. 'heh' Like anyone would ever expect a silly little night club waitress as a destroyer of planets..." She slipped out of her uniform and got into the shower.  
  
Yet another senshi meeting at Rei's temple...  
  
"You know, I think Luna and Artemis are just getting paranoid. I mean. Another senshi? Come one. There is enough of us all ready." Mina sat down on Rei's bed.  
  
"Yes I know. There are us, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn. And even Rini. How many more do we need?" Lita ate some more pizza looking at the others.  
  
"Speaking of them, where did they all go? Rini went back to the future, Hotaru is a lil kid. What about the other two?" Serena asked getting ' I dunno' Looks from everyone.  
  
"Maybe we should listen to Luna and Artemis, I mean even if we haven't come across anything yet. There is still the possibility that something will happen sooner or later." Ami said.  
  
"Maybe I should try to find out more from the Fire?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hey that might work! We can ask the fire!" Serena jumped up. "C'mon let's go!"  
  
"Ok, we need something with her picture on it. Or some writing about her." Rei looked at Serena. "Did Luna give you anything?"  
  
"Well yea, this old book we all looked at. But the picture is all worn out looking." Serena handed Rei the book.  
  
"Ok, that will be fine. Ami read whatever it says about her. That way I can concentrate on the Fire." Rei gave the book to Ami.  
  
"All right." Ami opened the book and started reading the section.  
"Long ago, the Lunarian and Saiyajin races where in a conflict of war. Each side very powerful and not willing to give in first. Then one day the royal families decided on a council meeting. There they signed a declaration of an alliance which is know known as the Saiyajin/Senshi Silver Alliance. Even after the war over there where still great conflicts concerning other planets from other galaxies. This negative force proved to be to strong so the Lunarians teamed up with the Saiyajins to pick a single warrior and train them in their ways of fighting. This would result in a perfect warrior of divine power. They picked a young girl, a girl because of her light weight would give her an advantage in speed, and in agility. The young female was then raised up in harsh training for part of her life on her home planet, then sent to the Moon to become a senshi. She was then sent back home, having privilege to see her family. But upon her return she found there was no planet. There hadn't been one for some few years now. Just empty space. So it was said she traveled around from planet to planet. Each time she got to a new planet her objective was to destroy it. Many planets have ben lost because of her. Records after this have been lost, and not many know of this forgotten warrior. Some refer to her as "The Lady Destroyer" but history has declared her, The Lost Senshi."  
  
"That's it! I got it you guys!" Rei opened her eyes after several minuets of concentration.  
  
"What does it say?" Mina asked  
  
"I got a name...it's...Sabrina!" Rei closed her eyes. "I hope I can find a location or something."  
  
Everyone sat and watched waiting.  
  
"There's a big house...stone walk way...with a stone fence and a gate. But I can't make out an address." Rei sighed. "Sorry guys, that's all I got."  
  
"How about what she looks like Rei?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'll try, no promises though." She closed her eyes. "I see...a woman. Not very tall, dark hair a little below her shoulders...and she has...dark eyes. She has...a tail or something." Rei blinked and looked up. "Everything went black. The fire won't give me any more information."  
  
"What? But, that's not fair!" Serena whined. "How are we going to find this Sabrina girl if we don't get any help!"  
  
"Wait, a big house. I heard something on the news that a family was killed in a mansion not far from her. I bet if we go there we will find our enemy." Mina said  



End file.
